


Mal día

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Es un infierno, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.





	Mal día

Es un infierno, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Las provisiones del campamento se agotan, los ataques se multiplican, esta mañana un demonio cabrón le ha jodido la pierna y la gente del campamento está cada vez más desesperada. Además del pequeño e ínfimo detallito sin importancia de que su hermano (Sam, Sammy, joder) es el Diablo. Literalmente.

Hastiado, Dean Winchester, ignorando la cojera de su pierna izquierda y, sorteando a Chuck que no para de decirle que no quedan vendajes, joder, entra, silencioso, sin pedir permiso. Porque siempre es así con Castiel, no necesita picar la puerta.

El ambiente está enrarecido. Tiempo atrás, aunque no lo reconociera jamás (uno ha de mantener su imagen de tipo duro), ese olor le hubiera mareado un poco. Ahora, sin embargo, ni siquiera le afecta. Porque es el olor que se ha impregnado en la ropa de Castiel, en su piel y en su boca; no hay día que no note el sabor del porro en la lengua del ex ángel, y Dios le libre (je) de dejar que una mierda de droga le aleje del único consuelo que tiene.

Dos mujeres, una rubia de sonrisa sarcástica y una morena de aspecto duro con las que Dean cree haber follado ya, están sentadas junto al ex ángel y no paran de hacerle arrumacos. Castiel tiene una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la que Dean usa(ba) con las camareras.

— Largaos.

Las chicas, que están tan fumadas que ni siquiera se habían enterado de la presencia del cazador, le fulminan con la mirada al oírlo. Dean no puede evitar una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que les ha jodido el plan de esta noche, aunque solo tiene ojos para la sonrisa absurda que desaparece de los labios de Castiel.

— Que os larguéis, joder. Moved el culo.

— No tenemos por qué…

— Fuera. — Miran al ex ángel que, de pronto, ya no parece tan aturdido cuando asiente.  
Totalmente indignadas, se marchan con la promesa en la mirada de hacer sufrir mucho al cazador. Castiel descruza las piernas y se levanta, mientras Dean no para de preguntarse cuándo, cómo y por qué su ángel se ha vuelto así.

Lo único bueno es que, aunque sin duda alguna ha aprendido muchas cosas (gracias a él) desde que Cayó, sigue sin entender el concepto de espacio personal.

Tan cerca, puede sentir el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Castiel, como si fuera una manta que le envuelve, le aprieta y no le deja pensar con claridad. Los ojos azules se clavan en los suyos y, sin previo aviso, Castiel sonríe de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres? — Pregunta, enseñándole el porro.

Dean tiene ganas de empujarlo contra la pared y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a puñetazos. O a besos. Y también de follárselo con rudeza para que, al menos mientras esté con él, no huela a droga y mujeres (sobre todo lo último).

— Vete a la mierda, Castiel.

Aparta la mirada como puede y aprieta los puños, intentando controlarse (aunque no aguantará mucho más de cinco minutos si Castiel sigue tan cerca). El ex ángel no ha dejado de mirarlo, pero sí de sonreír. Ahora sus ojos se han vuelto dos glaciares terriblemente lúcidos que le desafían.

— Ya no soy Cas, ¿eh? — Y ríe. Ríe sin alegría. Tanto que llega a doler. A él mismo y a Dean.

Claro que no. Hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo. Tú no eres mi Cas. Quiere decírselo. Lo intenta, de verdad. Pero las palabras mueren en su garganta, como si incluso su cuerpo supiera que, de pronunciarlas, les destruirían. A los dos.

Toda esta tirantez es pura mierda, pero se ha vuelto su rutina desde el Gran Sí. Los tira y afloja que no hacen más que daño mutuo y que siempre, siempre, acaban en la cama, para que deje de doler un poquito. Odia todo este preámbulo al sexo, pero Dean se siente incapaz de no culparle(se) por haber dejado de ser Cas.

No sabe qué contestarle, así que le calla de la mejor forma que sabe.

Años atrás, Castiel no sabía besar, ni tampoco nada sobre el sexo. La primera vez que lo hicieron fue tan torpe, intensa y tierna (aunque suene cursi) como el propio ángel. Y fue genial. Pero a Dean no le hubiera desagradado un poquito de experiencia (y le prometió que practicaremos todas las veces que haga falta, Cas a lo que el ángel no contestó con otra cosa que con una sonrisa tímida que obligó a Dean a repetir).

Ahora, su lengua es hábil y sus manos, que se pelean con los botones del pantalón, rudas y ágiles. Demanda todo el tiempo, le exige algo con el beso sabor a alcohol y porro, pero Dean no termina de entender qué es. Y es en este momento en el que suplicaría a cualquiera que le devolviera su ángel inexperto. Ese Cas que le susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras le hacía una paja (la primera, lenta y arrítmica, pero espectacular porque era Cas), que quería que le hiciera lo mismo que a las mujeres con las que había estado.

Nota el frío de la pared contra su espalda, aprisionado por el cuerpo caliente de Castiel. Es todo violento: le muerde los labios con fuerza y le hace sangrar, casi le arranca el pantalón y los calzoncillos y se arrodilla ante él a torturarle. Pero no hay nada de sumisión en su actitud; en realidad, solo busca provocarle. Con una mirada desde abajo, le dice atrévete a decirme que pare. Ya no es un ángel, es un guerrero malherido que necesita destruirse.

Dean gime con los ojos cerrados, se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerse una herida, vuelve a gemir y termina relamiéndose (antes, todo acababa con un beso lánguido y caliente, esos que les dejaba jadeando sobre la cama y con los sentidos ofuscados). Es algo que Castiel, con el tiempo, ha aprendido.

Ahora sabe dónde tocar, morder o lamer para que el cazador se vuelva loco y acabe entre sus piernas como si fuera una fulana. Sabe que si lo deja al borde del orgasmo, Dean le preguntará que qué se cree que está haciendo y lo tumbará en cualquier parte para follárselo sin delicadeza alguna. Como un castigo por dejarlo a medias. Aunque también sabe que si termina, igualmente acabarán de la misma manera.

Así que se separa de Dean, con un sabor demasiado familiar en la boca.

Castiel le mira, se levanta y sonríe cuando oye a su compañero lamentarse.

— ¿Qué cojones haces?

El ex ángel prefiere ignorar la punzada en el pecho que le provoca el sabor a Dean. Cuando descubrió el sexo, creyó realmente que el ser humano era maravilloso, la más bella y fascinante criatura del Señor. En estos momentos, el placer físico no compensa nada. Que una erección palpite entre sus piernas es un mal irremediable, porque hay algo que nunca está bien. Y le molesta, porque es consciente de que a pesar de todo no van a dejar de acostarse.

— Hoy no tengo ganas de ser tu… puta. — Tal como lo dice, sin alzar mucho la voz, parece algo inseguro de lo que dice. Por un momento, Cas hace acto de presencia. Pero es tan efímero que a Dean no le da tiempo de sentir dolor por su marcha. — Así que acabemos con esto. — Dice, apoyándose en una mesa de cuya existencia se acaba de enterar el cazador y desabrochándose la camisa.

Siempre soñó con que Castiel se le ofreciera de esa manera. Cuando aún no le había dicho que le… Cuando aún no follaban, cuando ninguno de los dos quería aceptar lo que sentía, y mientras se acostaba con cuanta mujer de piernas largas y pechos grandes se le pusieran por delante, se preguntaba si algún día Cas sería capaz de mostrarse provocador. Intentaba imaginárselo, pero la imagen se volvía demasiado perturbadora para sus pobres neuronas totalmente heterosexuales.

Verle así, contrariamente a lo que había pensado, no es agradable. No cuando ese par de ojos que antes eran un salvavidas en aquel mar de ángeles y demonios, de guerras absurdas que le habían costado su familia, dejan de brillar y de mirarle como si Dean fuera su héroe. No cuando Castiel ha perdido su fe en él.

Y se siente como una mierda cuando le arranca la camisa y le besa como si no hubiera mañana (aunque tal vez no lo haya), clavando los dientes en sus labios y las manos, duras, de cazador, firmes en las caderas.

Es una guerra de lenguas y salivas. De manos y fricción. Son suspiros en medio de un campo de batalla, un arrasador bálsamo de cuerpos calientes y miradas frías que ya no se lo cuentan todo.

En algún momento, la ropa se pierde entre caricias que han dejado de serlo, que se han vuelto ásperas y rudas.

Gimen, en una sinfonía de jadeos (y no les importa que los de fuera les oigan), cuando Dean le da la vuelta y le embiste sin previo aviso, sin preparación alguna. Queriendo hacer daño para que no se olvide de que es suyo, y que Castiel le sienta con la misma intensidad y fuerza con la que él le siente. Es el modus operandi de todo este tiempo, el sexo agresivo y fugaz que no les llena, así que al ex ángel no le duele tanto. Físicamente.

— Muévete. — le ordena en un murmullo, y el cazador no puede más que obedecer. ¿Qué otra cosa haría, si no?

Dean acompaña el ritmo mordiéndole el cuello, lame, y se entierra en el cuerpo del otro. Siente las manos de Castiel aferrarse un poco (solo un poco) a su espalda, y no puede evitar recordar cómo antes, cuando todo iba bien (sin contar Apocalipsis, claro) y Sam seguía siendo Sam, Cas se agarraba desesperado, apretándolo contra sí. Como si temiera que Dean pudiera esfumarse de entre sus manos. Cosa imposible porque, por supuesto, el cazador de ninguna manera iba a marcharse.

Castiel se aferra a la mesa con fuerza. No estaría dispuesto a decirle que parase aunque le dolieran las entrañas. Porque si lo hiciera, podrían no volver a estar en una situación parecida. Y eso es lo que menos quiere. Además, es mucho más sencillo odiarle (o pretender hacerlo) de esta manera.

Terminan en un grito, un grito sin nombres ni confesiones apasionadas que se escapan en este tipo de momentos. No acaban con un beso lleno de sentimientos inconfesables, ni un abrazo cálido que perduraría hasta el amanecer. No.

Simplemente, cuando ya ha recuperado el aliento, Dean se aparta y se viste. En silencio, porque no hay nada que decir. No hay nada que arregle todo esto.

Castiel, sin embargo, necesita un momento. Un segundo para calmar el dolor.

Al cazador le gustaría acercarse y abrazarle. Le gustaría pedirle perdón mil veces. Millones de veces. Hasta que las rodillas gastaran el suelo y conseguir que su mirada volviera a ser la que era. Pero no puede hacerlo.

Así es su nuevo rol. Desde que ambos empezaron a acostarse con mujeres; desde que Dean perdió el control, el norte, al saber que Lucifer estaba dentro de Sam. De Sammy, y él no había estado ahí para impedirlo. Y comenzó a hacer voluntariamente daño a su ángel para alejarlo. ¿Por qué alguien incapaz de proteger a su familia tenía a su lado a un ángel (un ángel como Cas)? Así que, al final, Castiel no pudo más que aceptarlo y cambiar para sobrevivir a la pena.

Castiel no se mueve al oír el suave y triste “Adiós” de su amante.

Volverá mañana, como hace siempre. Entrará sin picar a la puerta, con esa aura derrotada envolviéndolo y una falsa sonrisa pícara dibujada en la cara, echará a quienquiera que esté con él y volverán a follar. Como siempre. Quizás discutan, quizás no se dirijan la palabra.

De lo que está seguro es que no le rechazará. Sabe que dejará que entre y, en el fondo, le aliviará verle ahí. Dispuesto a estar con él y no con cualquier mujer del campamento.

*

Mañana será un mal día, como lo es hoy, como lo fue ayer. Un día nefasto, más bien dicho.

Dean se despertará de una pesadilla y se levantará para entrar en otra. Una espiral sinsentido de muerte y dolor.

Pero tiene un consuelo.

Ya les queda poco en toda esta mierda. A Castiel, a él mismo y a todos. Y al mundo. Ah, sí. El ser humano es el que menos tiempo tiene. Y Lucifer, su hermano, tendrá la eternidad para hacer lo que le venga en gana.

Casi no puede esperar a que llegue ese glorioso día.


End file.
